Miho Amakata
Miho Amakata (天方 美帆 Amakata Miho) is the classical literature teacher at Iwatobi High School. She is also Haruka and Makoto's homeroom teacher. Appearance Miho has brown, shoulder-length, slightly wavy hair. It parts in the middle, so her bangs fall on both left and right side. She has brown eyes. Miho often wears a white shirt whose neckline is edged with blue fabric. She wears a loose green sweater over her shirt that appears to have very long sleeves. Along with her shirt and sweater at the top, she wears blue jeans and white shoes at the bottom. Sometimes, she also wears the white shirt whose neckline is edged with pink fabric, the loose pastel orange sweater over her shirt with very long sleeves, blue jeans and white shoes. As an accessory, she often wears a necklace around her neck. Personality She utters the words of great figures from the past, but usually, they make no sense or have nothing to do with the current conversation. Due to her personality, when she asks something of someone, they can't refuse. She's somewhat clumsy and seems to be slightly nervous when people ask her a question and watch her directly in the eye. Episode 4 Although her dream of becoming a swimwear designer did not come true, she's neither bitter nor sad, but she told herself that she'll never wear a swimsuit ever again. Miho indirectly describes herself old, although she isn't. Episode 2 She owns a pink car and likes girly stuff. Episode 2 Makoto describes her as "a little strange". Episode 1 History Amakata's previous occupation before coming to Iwatobi High School as a new teacher was a swimsuit model. Due to unknown reasons, she quit her job and vowed "never to wear a swimsuit again." Little is known about her early life other than her job. Plot Relationships Haruka Nanase Miho is Haruka's Classic Literature teacher as well as his homeroom teacher. Haruka's not really impressed by the fact that she became a teacher as her plan B, as well as the fact that she misunderstood him for a girl, calling him "Miss Nanase Haruka". However, she apologized for it immediately after Makoto had clarified the misunderstanding. Episode 1 Makoto Tachibana Miho is Makoto's Classic Literature teacher as well as his homeroom teacher. He met her at the opening ceremony and could tell a lot about her to Haruka the next day. Episode 1 She had helped him and Nagisa when they were scolded by another teacher and later, she became a supervisor of the swimming club at Iwatobi High. Episode 1 Nagisa Hazuki It is unknown weather or not she's Nagisa's Classic Literature teacher as well, but she helped him and Makoto when they were scolded by another teacher. Episode 1 Later, when Miho already became a supervisor of the swimming club at Iwatobi High, Nagisa got the idea to make her wear a swimsuit so that she would attract students to join the club, but she got angry with him and he never really got the idea of her wearing a swimsuit for such a reason ever again. Episode 2 Gou Matsuoka It is unknown weather or not she's Gou's Classic Literature teacher as well, but the two seem to have a great relationship. They act towards each other quite friendly and often do things together. Episode 5Episode 7Episode 8Episode 10 Goro Sasabe The two seem to know each other from the time when Miho worked as an office lady, but when Goro asked her if he knew her from somewhere, she denied claiming that she met him for the first time. Episode 5 Later, in episode 10, it is found out that Miho used to be a swimsuit model, and the reason Goro felt like he had met her before was because he had seen her in several magazines and was a big fan of hers. Trivia *Miho is the first known teacher in the series. *Miho's first name means beauty/''sail'' and her last name means something like compass ("Ama"=''sky'', "kata"=''direction'') References Navigation de:Miho Amakata Category:Characters Category:Iwatobi High School Category:Female Category:Miho Amakata